just_another_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls)
Summary Over 1 trillion years ago, Bill was a second dimensional being. After getting tired of the flat minds, flat homes and flat dreams, he destroyed his home dimensions along with everyone inside it. He then went into hiding in the nightmare realm where he terrorized people for billions of years. Eventually, his dimension started to decay so he wanted a new, stable dimension. Eventually, he met a man named Stanford Pines who summoned him in a desperate attempt to discover the secrets of the universe. Working together and accomplishing many things, they built a portal that opens a gateway between Stanford's world and Bill's world. After realizing Bill's intentions, Stanford shut down the device. Bill didn't obtain his physical form until 30 years later where he tricked Mabel into giving him the dimensional rift. This started a one week event known as "Weirdmageddon". However, he couldn't spread his weirdness outside of GF. So, he tried to force Stanford until telling him the equation. However, he was eventually defeated with the sacrifice of Stanley. However, many evidence such as his incantation and the fact that Stanley's memory returned hints at the fact that Bill might still be alive. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | At least 5-C | likely 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly 1-C to High 1-C ' '''Name: Bill Cipher ' 'Origin: Gravity Falls ' 'Gender: Unknown (His dimension has over 14 billion genders) ' 'Age: At least 1 trillion years old ' 'Classification: Dream Demon ' 'Powers and Abilities: ' ' 'Superhuman Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High. Regenerated from his arms and legs) Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection ( Could be ressurected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation ) , Non-Corporeal (A being made out of pure energy), Teleportation ( Can Teleport in and out of minds) , Shape-Shifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone) Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance) , Telekinesis, Transmutation (Could Alter Mabel's Appearence) , Pyrokenisis (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks) , Reality Warping (Can do whatever he can imagine in the minds) , Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely) , Inter-Universal Travel (Can enter the mindscape), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down) , Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing), Biological Manipulation (Could Manipulate Mabel's appearance), Light Manipulation (Could Project Light onto Dipper), Dream manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can enter people's minds. Is known as a "dream demon"), Cross-universal awareness (Could See into other universes), Illusion Creation (Can create objects like The dimensional Rift), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel ) Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands), Flight/levitation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human),Telepathy ( Can see what people are thinking), Fourth Wall Awareness (Could contact the real world via reddit ), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out), Portal Creation, Cloning (Can create multiple versions of himself) , Energy Manipulation (Can Generate Electricity) These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body), Mind Manipulation (Can steal memories out of someones' mind) , Immortality (Type 6. Can hop from one body to the next) Possession (Can posses people if deal is made) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree, Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane), Apportation (Can create an AMA on Reddit), Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter), Resistance to Reality Warping and Space-Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space), Immortality, (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lighting bolts just by being angry), Physical Shields (Could block an Attack from Dipper), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (The Dimensional Rift could destroy the fabric of existence) '''Attack Potency: Plane Level (Originated as a second dimensional being . we know it's spatial and not parallel dimensions ) | At least moon level (turned from the moon into himself ) | likely Multiversal+ ( One-shotted the Time Baby. Time Baby devoured time since space and time are linked and how Gravity Falls has an infinite amount of universes , the rating is justified.) | At least Multiversal+ (Stanford states that Bill is a threat to the Gravity Falls multiverse which is confirmed to be infinite ), possibly Complex Multiversal - High Complex Multiversal ( .stated to destroy the multiverse right after Stanford conversed with the aliens. The aliens are pan-dimensional . Pan-Dimensional means all dimensions of reality . Despite that, the aliens only exist in 7-11 dimensions . So, the aliens exist in spatial dimensions rather than the usual parallel dimensions that are present throughout the series) Speed: None | Unknown | Unknown | Immesurable Lifting Strength: None | Unknown | Unknown | Immesurable ' 'Striking Strength: Plane Level | Unknown | At least Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+, possibly High Complex Multiversal ' 'Durability: Plane Level | Unknown, at least moon level | At least multiversal, likely multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (Was not freightened by the destruction of the fabric of existence), Possibly High Complex Multiversal ' 'Stamina: Unknown. Varies when possesing Humans ' 'Range: None | Unknown | Multiversal | At least Multiversal+, Likely High Multiversal+, Possibly High Complex Multiversal ' '''Standard Equipment: None ' 'Intelligence: ' Nigh-Omniscient (Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around.) 'Weaknesses: ' Can't spread his weirdness outside of Gravity Falls, Can be erased if he gets trapped in someone's mind and then erasing said mind, Can't enter someone's mind unless if you make a deal with him. 'Key: Pre-Liberation | Mindscape | Restricted | Unrestricted ' '''Notes: '''Note 1: While the aliens themselves aren't high complex multiversal, they still exist inside the 11'th dimension. Therefore, Bill being stated to be a threat to the multiverse right after Stanford talked with the aliens would still be complex-high complex multiversal. Fights (Only if threads regarding this character has happened and already been concluded) '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gravity Falls Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Superhuman Characteristics Category:Regeneration Category:Immortality Category:Ressurection Category:Non-Corporeal Category:Teleportation Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Body Control Category:Telekinisis Category:Transmutation Category:Pyrokenesis users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Inter-Universal Travel Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Creation Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Light Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Nightmare Inducers Category:Cross-Universal Awareness users Category:Illusion Creation Users Category:Intangibility Category:Energy Projectors Category:Flight/levitators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Elongaters Category:Portal Creators Category:Cloning Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Possessors Category:Madness Inducer Category:Apportators Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warping Resisters Category:Space-time Resisters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Physical Shields users Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulators